


No Matter What (If It Makes You Smile)

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Series: Smile in the Rain [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has never put into words why he loves Alfred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What (If It Makes You Smile)

**Author's Note:**

> May be read as a standalone or as a bonus to [Smile at Anything](http://archiveofourown.org/works/142946).

Arthur has never put into words why he loves Alfred, and he has never questioned that he does love Alfred—though he did, once, in years long gone but never forgotten, question whether Alfred loved him. But even when he was in doubt (and it pains him now to remember that he ever doubted, almost as much as the doubt itself pained him then), he still loved Alfred. That doubt is, of course, gone now. Arthur knows it is nigh impossible for Alfred to say it or even show it—but it does show sometimes, when Alfred isn't paying attention or thinks no one else is; it shows then, and Arthur knows.

He knows too that it wouldn't matter if Alfred didn't love him in return; love is about what you give, not what you get back.

Arthur would love Alfred no matter what. He would love Alfred because he doesn't believe it is possible to hold something that small and innocent and strange and beautiful, to have five tiny fingers wrap around one of your own, and not love that being forever.

He would love Alfred and he does love Alfred for being strong if headstrong, brave and sometimes foolishly so, passionate (and sometimes foolishly so there as well; and that, perhaps, is one of the things Arthur loves best about him: the penchant, as one of Arthur's dearest writers once said, to love not wisely but too well). Yes, if Arthur were to put it into words, he would say that he loves the strong, brave, passionate young nation that Alfred has become.

But really, when it comes down to it, in his heart of hearts, Arthur loves Alfred because when he looks at Alfred, he has no choice.

Nor would he want one.


End file.
